Radio Perry
Radio Perry is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb make a radio show were Perry is the DJ. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tried to break into Perry's lair but got captured. Candace tries to bust Phineas and Ferb, but has trouble deciding if she should bust them or sing on the radio with Jeremy's band. Episode Summary (transcript) Beginning Phineas and Ferb: (listening to radio) Stinky Dog: (on radio) Hello Danville civilians! Wanna win a chance to be on the radio? Just call right...... now to win! Phineas: You know Ferb, the quality of radio is weakening by the second. They didn't even give us the phone number to win a chance to be a DJ! Ferb, I think I know what we're gonna do today! Hey, where's Perry? Perry: (goes to lair hidden inside of a robotic Ferb when Phineas is looking away) Phineas: Ferb? (pokes him then the robot malfunctions and falls down) Ferb: (walks in) What did I miss? Phineas: .....what just happened? Perry: (meanwhile Perry lands in his lair) Major Monogram: Hello Agent P. Today Dr. Doofenshmirtz is not doing anything. You know why? Because he's captured. (points at Dr. Doofenshmirtz in cage next to Perry) Perry: (smiles) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: If you were laughing, I'd say shut up. Major Monogram: It was actually a funny story. He tried to break in. Let's to a flashback. Heinz, can you do it? You're better at them. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: It gives me a headache to do a flashback on something like that. Thanks to YOU. Major Monogram: Fine, fine. How about you, Carl? Carl: I can't do it, I wasn't even with you! Major Monogram: Oh... so... look's like you have a day off, Agent P! Perry: (gets out of chair and jumps in happiness) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Curse you OWCA the Agency! Doing the Radio Show Phineas: (back at yard, finished building the radio studio) Finished! Now we just need our DJ. But I did already point out that he is missing- Ferb: He's over there. Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry. Just in time for your gig. Candace: (in her room, on phone with Stacy) I told you Stacy! I tried the mysterious force thing before! Well, I'm not sure if I did, but I think I remember I did, but I don't! I know it sounds crazy- what do you mean "that's no different then usual". Wait, the inedible brothers are building. Me must go busty. (hangs up) Stacy: (in her room, off phone) I don't understand what she is ever talking about. Candace: (in Phineas and Ferb's backyard) You guys are so busted! Whatcha doin, anyway? Isabella: (runs in just as Candace says "whatcha doin") Hey, no sayin' my line, lady! Candace: Okaaay- wait is that Jeremy? (points at Jeremy inside of studio through window) Phineas: Yeah, he's recording a song for our radio station. We're gonna reuse the tape for our later musical segment. Candace: Okay. (walks back) Oh no! What am I going to do? Busting, or boyfriend? Wait. Eenie meanie miney moe, never catch a tiger by the toe- wait how does that make sense? Oh shoot I lost count! Jeremy: (inside recording studio) I just finished recording the song. Baljeet: (over radio thing) Good. Now we just need you to be interviewed by the DJ. Jeremy: Who is the DJ? Baljeet: (over radio thing) (looks at clipboard) Perry the Platypus! (the song "DJ Pery" plays) Jeremy: (after song) That was awesome! Baljeet: I know right! Buford: Thanks to my high amount of help. Baljeet: Buford, you did nothing. Buford: (gives Baljeet a wedgie) Baljeet: Aah! You did everything! You did everything! Buford: That's more like it. (drops Baljeet) Bust Attempts Candace: (back outside.,doing Eenie Meanie Miney Moe) My mother told me to not do it so- Ugh I don't get this song! Wait, I have an idea! (dials phone and puts it to her ear) Hey Jeremy? (the other side of the screen shows the person on the other line, but it turns out to be someone who works at the grocery store named Jeremy) Jeremy the Clerk: Hi Candace. Your mom already left. Candace: Okay, thanks anyway Jeremy. (hangs up, then dials mom) Hey, Mom. (side screen thing changes to Mom) Mom: Hey Candace, what did they not- I mean, what did they DO build this time? Candace: A radio studio- wait, be right back. (runs to Baljeet) What is the station's number. Baljeet: Number 78.98! Candace: Okay. (goes bback to phone) Listen to station 78.98! Mom: Fine. (turns it on) Radio Man: Welcome back to the "How to get rid of your chocoholicness" show! Mom: Candace, I'm not a chocoholic! Bye! (hangs up. She pauses then opens the dashboard and grabs a handful of chocolate and stuffs it in her mouth) Candace: (over at backyard) Ugh! (shouting, at Baljeet) DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?!?! Baljeet: I thought it was 78.98! Candace: Well, who told you that?!?! Baljeet: (pauses) BUFORD!!!! (runs off-screen) Episode End Major Monogram: (at Pery's lair) So, enjoying yourself, Dr. D? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (in cage) Should I be? Major Monogram: Nope.... Carl: Are you infected with cabin-fever though? I can let you out for a moment. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Yes! Do it! Major Monogram: NO! Carl: (presses button which lifts cage) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: YES! (runs out from room) Major Monogram: (calls over intercom) All agents! Go after Dr. D! He's escaping! (off intercom) Carl, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?! Carl: Scientific study says that prisoners seduced in cabin fever often try harder to bust out. Major Monogram: How many times do I have to say to STAY OFF THE INTERNET, CARL! Agents: (chasing after Dr. Doofenshmirtz) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (trips, but grabs nearest -inator) Ha! Take this annoying agents! (shoots agent except all the inator does is turn them into platypuses) Seriously? That's what it does!!! Major Monogram: (walks in) Yes, yes it is. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (groans then hits Major Monogram with the inator) Major Monogram: (now a platypus) Wha- AH I'M A PLATYPUS! Gimme the inator! (tries grappling it out of Doofenshmirtz's grip and it causes it too shoot out of the lair) (then a train reaction starts. The light beam hits the satelitte and bounces back down. It appears that it will hit the radio station, but it hits a plane on the way which causes it to fall. When the platypus lands it spits out the pilot and the passengers. The fly into the radio station window causing Isabella, who is recording, to scream and fall back. In one of the cars, the driver is listening to Isabella but hears the scream and closes his ears causing the car to crash into a demolition site, launching the lit dynamite into the air) Candace: (in backyard, with Phineas and Ferb) Ugh! When mom finally gets home, you two are gonna be so busted! (Candace hears mom pull up) Yes! It's my lucky day! (runs over to mom to drag her over) Phineas: (outside of studio with everyone else) Wow, that was a blast! (the dynamite lands on the radio station causing it to explode) I didn't mean it litterely. Candace: (finishes dragging mom over) See it's a- radio... show. Mom: Aah, everyone is togethor. Now who wants some snacks? Everyone But Candace: Yeah! (walks inside) Candace: I don't understand it. I just... I just.... I'll just have some pie. (walks in mopily) Bonus Scene Linda: (She's in her room alone. She closed the door and locked it. She put up the shades on the window. She grabs a key and opens a drawer on her dresser. She pulls out a bunch of chocolate and eats it and gets chocolate all over her mouth.) Candace: (walks in) Mom can I borrow your- (Sees Mom eating chocolate then pauses. She then pulls out her phone and dials Baljeet) Hey Baljeet, what is that radio channel you told me again? (episode ends) End Credits Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (almost escapes but trips again) Major Monogram: (still a platypus) Get em, agents! Carl: Yeah! What he said! Major Monogram: Carl, change me back into a platypus. Carl: Why? You're kinda cute as a platy- Major Monogram: That's it! (tries poisoning Carl through his spurs) Carl: Not the spurs, not the spurs! Fine, I'll change you back. (shoots Major Monogram with human-inator) Major Monogram: Thank you, Carl. Now go back to Headquarters! Go, shoo! (episode ends) Songs ''DJ Perry'' Running Gags I Know What We're Gonna Do Today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin? Perry's Entrance to His Lair Perry goes into a robotic Ferb where the other Ferb was. When Phineas touches it it malfunctions and the real Ferb walks in, confusing him. Hey, Where's Perry? Doofenshmirtz Evil Jingle None Curse You, Perry the Platypus Memorable Quotes Backrground Information *Linda is shown to be obsessed with chocolate in this episode. *This is one of the few times when Perry doesn't battle Doofenshmirtz. Continuity *Major Monogram tells Carl to "stay off the internet" again. (Mispercieved Monetreme) *Do-Nothing-Day is briefly heard again. (The Best Lazy Day Ever, Make Play) Alusions *The title is a reference to "Radio Disney". *Major Monogram tries to poison Carl when Carl says that his platypus body is "cute", referencing to how real platypuses have poison in their spurs. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher (Unknown Singer as Ferb's singing voice) *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Karl *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Anonymous Actors as Radio Man, and Jeremy the Clerk Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Mochlum's Articles Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry the Platypus